Chihiro Mayuzumi
Chihiro Mayuzumi (黛 千尋 Mayuzumi Chihiro) is a regular member in Rakuzan High. He is the only 3rd year among the starting five of Rakuzan. Appearance Mayuzumi has medium-lengthed grey hair. He also has an extremely blank gaze, even blanker than Tetsuya Kuroko. On court, he wears the blue and white Rakuzan jersey with the number 5. According to Furihata, Mayuzumi bears a resemblance to a certain someone.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 17 Personality Mayuzumi is an extremely quiet individual. His silence reaches to the point of ignoring anyone who speaks to him. This is shown when he completely disregards Hayama's call during the warm up at the Winter Cup finals. He has a self respect for himself and would not do anything that would not make him happy. Mayuzumi also seems to enjoy reading light novels. Behind his facade, Mayuzumi is a very reflective person who almost never speak his mind. He is selfish and prideful, as he can't stand being looked down upon. Mayuzumi is also resentful, often remembering the changes of heart of his team-mates about him. However, he is diligent and does his job without complaining. History According to Momoi's data, Mayuzumi did not become a regular player for the Rakuzan basketball team until he was already a third-year, shortly after Akashi enrolled into Rakuzan. He was not even a reserve, or in the first-string. Because of hard practices and the realization of the limitation of potential, Mayuzumi decided to resign from the club. Though later on, Akashi approached him and told him he could be the new phantom sixth man and to cancel his resignation and at first Mayuzumi refused claiming it would be boring. Akashi then told him that he could surpass Kuroko because of his basic fundamentals. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 3-7 Story Winter Cup Semi-finals Mayuzumi was introduced during match of the semi-finals against Shūtoku at the Winter Cup in a very vague fashion. Apart from being responsible for man-marking Shintarō Midorima during the first half of the game, including a double team with Mibuchi,Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 13 he played no significant role in the story. Finals During the warm-up, Mayuzumi performs a high level training with his team mates, which amazed Seirin and Furihata. He is spoken by Hayama but ignores him. Except when he successfully blocks Kuroko's Vanishing Drive and Phantom ShotKuroko no Basuke chapter 237, page 13, Mayuzumi is not much seen in the first quarter. Before the beginning of the second quarter, Akashi lets Mayuzumi take charge of the passing. He explains that while Takao's Hawk Eye rendered Mayuzumi's passing useless, Izuki's Eagle Eye vision is smaller, meaning that some routes can be taken. The second quarter begins and Mayuzumi faces a tight marking by Mitobe. But Mitobe suddenly loses sight of Mayuzumi, who uses Misdirection for a pass to Mibuchi. The Seirin's team is astonished by the existence of another phantom man. Akashi then explains that Kuroko and Mayuzumi are not the same as his players' skills are all-around higher: Mayuzumi is the new model of the phantom sixth man. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 238, page 19 After Nebuya scores on Mayuzumi's pass, the center congratulates him. However, Mayuzumi mentally swears at him, knowing that he had only changed his attitude after Mayuzumi joined the regulars. Ultimately, though, it doesn't matter to him one way or the other, as he is not passing for his teammates' sake, but for his own. In a counterattack, when Mayuzumi was about to use his Misdirection, Mitobe predicted the direction the ball would go, and stopped him. Mayuzumi decides to take the shot himself, and scores, much to Seirin's surprise. As he gets back on defense, he glowers at Kuroko and thinks to himself that he doesn't care about the debate regarding the "old" and "new model" phantom sixth man, since his style is different. Mayuzumi then notices Kuroko's intense gaze directed at him, and wonders if the latter is observing him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 18 Mitobe is subbed out for Furihata, and Izuki is put in charge of marking Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi is confused by the entrance of Furihata, and notes that his movements will be restricted due to Izuki's Eagle Eye. Mayuzumi then underestimates Furihata and lowers his defense on him, since the latter had only acted as a support figure up to that point. Furihata, seeing an opening, shoots and scores, to Mayuzumi's annoyance. Izuki's defense closes some opportunities, but Mayuzumi manages to evade him by exploiting his blind-spot. He expresses his disappointment to Izuki that he couldn't see it. Mayuzumi succeeds again and when he is about to pass to Akashi, he remarks that he is showing off. He passes the ball close to the basket for Akashi's dunk, pulling the score to 62-37 in favor of Rakuzan. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 245, page 18 At the third quarter, Mayuzumi witnesses the return of Kuroko to the floor. He makes fun of him, thinking by himself that Kuroko will only let his team down. With the ball, Mayuzumi faces Kuroko and dribbles past him, irritated by his pointless determination. About to shoot, he's stopped by Kagami, who launches a counterattack. In the next attack, Mayuzumi is shocked to face Kuroko again, the latter who's not supported by Kagami this time. Mayuzumi decides to dribble past Kuroko again, and to his surprise, Kiyoshi let him score when he could stop him. Realizing that Seirin is purposely letting Mayuzumi shoot, he gets mad and choose to go all out. Mayuzumi scores more baskets, to the enjoyment of the public. He then shouts at Kuroko that there is no chance that him, the old model, could beat Mayuzumi the new model. After Seirin scores, Kuroko answers to Mayuzumi that he'll not let go of the title of the phantom sixth man that easily. Kuroko then disappears of Mayuzumi's sight to steal the ball. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 248, page 20 Mayuzumi is stunned because Kuroko's lack of presence didn't return despite his steal. Again in a one-on-one, Mayuzumi comes to realize that he is in the process of being overwritten: Kuroko has purposely making him standing out so it would be easier for Kuroko to vanish and to disable his MisdirectionKuroko no Basuke chapter 249, page 10. He decides to pass to Hayama, who misses his shot because the pass was too low. However, in a counterattack, Akashi steals the ball to get the flow back but faces an imperturbable Kagami in the Zone. Mayuzumi decides to intervene and to use his still working Misdirection for a pass to Nebuya. He thinks by himself that he will stay in the shadows to stop been overwritten. Facing Kuroko once more, he mocks his weak pressure in defense, knowing he wants him to break through. Mayuzumi decides to dribble a little to steer clear of the five-second rules. But unconsciously, he drives past Kuroko and his shot is blocked by Kagami. Kuroko has deliberately created an opening so that Mayuzumi's instincts kick in. Instincts are hard to repress. Thus, the overwrite of Mayuzumi is complete, as Kuroko's Misdirection returns.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 250, page 19 ]] Seirin manages to reduce the gap from twenty-five to nineteen points thanks to Kuroko, and Rakuzan coach Eiji Shirogane calls for a time-out. On the bench, Nebuya blames Mayuzumi for Seirin's comeback. Mibuchi adds that he's a fool for falling to the obvious trap. Hayama concludes that since his misdirection won't work anymore, they have no option but to sub him out. Mayuzumi is inwardly furious that his teammates are basically throwing him out, but he doesn't argue. In fact, he has lost much of his desire to play and is almost happy to be subbed out. However, to his surprise, Akashi still has plans for him. Even though he calls Mayuzumi's performance a disgrace, Akashi still need to pass due to Kagami's power while in the Zone, and plans to use Mayuzumi's skill. Back in the match, Akashi faces Kagami and his wide defense area. Mayuzumi decides to step in but Akashi passes to Mibuchi. Because Mayuzumi is now easier to see, he unvoluntuntary makes the ball disappear, a technique somewhat similar to Kuroko's Misdirection Overflow. Kagami cannot react as Mibuchi throws a three-pointer. Mayuzumi then, to his dismay, becomes aware that he is now only a tool for Akashi. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 251, page 21 The match continues and Akashi uses the same technique again with Mayuzumi to pass safely. Mayuzumi's only job now is to step in Kagami's line of sight, and does it emotionlessly. It is noted by Kaijo that it's only his sense of duty that keeps him in the game. Skill Being a regular Rakuzan, it was mentioned that Mayuzumi has solid basketball fundamentals. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 21According to Momoi, Mayuzumi's parameters are absurdly equal, his abilities are balanced but through the eye test, no skill particularly stands out. Misdirection During the finals against Seirin, it is revealed that Mayuzumi possesses similar capabilities with Kuroko, that is, the power of misdirection. However, Akashi pointed out Mayuzumi was even more useful compared to Kuroko. The reason being that Mayuzumi is solid in other facets of the game where as Kuroko's general basketball skillsets are below average. This allows him to score normally, while Kuroko can't. Akashi calls Mayuzumi the new and improved version of the phantom sixth man. The reason why Mayuzumi didn't use his misdirection against Shūtoku was due to Takao's Hawk Eye ability where he can see the entire court. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 238, page 10 Trivia *In the fourth Replace novel at a colored page, Mayuzumi's hair is falsely colored orange instead of grey. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE Plus: **His favorite food is Kusaya. **His hobby is reading. **His specialty is over clocking. **His motto is: "Farm on sunny days, read on rainy days." *Fujimaki commented that he's been wanting to introduce a player with the same style as Kuroko for a long time, but wasn't expecting him to have this sort of personality. Quotes *''"I'm not interested in the old model, new model stuff. Because my play style ... is completly different from yours." Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 16 (to Tetsuya Kuroko ) *"Someone like you can't beat me." Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 16 (to Tetsuya Kuroko ) *"Let me tell you this, Mister old model of the Sixth Man. You, the old model, have no chance of winning against me, the new model." Kuroko no Basuke chapter 248, page 18 (to Tetsuya Kuroko ) *"You've overwritten... me...!!!" ''Kuroko no Basuke chapter 248, page 10 (to Tetsuya Kuroko ) References Navigation pl:Chihiro Mayuzumi Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Rakuzan High Category:PF